The Bodyguard
by mione14
Summary: Hermione starts getting mysterious threatening letters so Dumbledore gets here a bodyguard who is none other then Malfoy....
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here except the few you probably wont recognize which are my characters that I have created the rest belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling.**

A/N this is a Malfoy/Hermione fan fiction all though it may not seem that way right now but... just give it time. This story switches between Malfoys and Hermione's point of view . Also this isn't exactly going with the 6th book just thought you aught a know.

* * *

Chapter one: The Parchment

Hermione's pov>>>>>

I woke up to find that it was 7:30am, my alarm hadn't gone off and my 1st class which was potions was going to start in an hour and a 1/2. I got up to make my way to the bathroom when I realized the main reason why I had always got up at 6:00am instead of 7:00 which was because of Malfoy. This was my seventh year and because I had made head girl I had to be in one of the mandatory rooms which inside the room included a common room with one side green and silver for Slytherien and the other red and gold for gryffindor and a staircase to lead us to our rooms and in between our room was a single bath room that we had to share. Every day Malfoy would get up at exactly 7:00 to take a bath and stay there for about an hour, and sometimes more.

"what the bloody hell can he be doing in there for this long". I said while pacing in frustration, because by the time Malfoy was going to be out of there I would only have an hour to get ready, eat break feast, and get to class at least on time.

All of a sudden I felt someone put there hands over my eyes and before the person could even speak I elbowed him in the stomach not because I was frightened but more because I was surprised and it was the first reaction I came up with. I turned around and was surprised to seem boyfriend Harry kneeling on the ground and holding his stomach with both hands.

" oh my gosh harry im so sorry I didn't know it was you"I said while kneeling on the floor next to him to see if he was alright.

"Its ok im fine...really" he gasped

"Oh harry"

they stood up together then harry gave Hermione a passionate kiss.

"Harry what are you doing here you know your not allowed in here your going to get me in trouble".

"Is that any way to greet your boyfriend? Especially on our one month anniversary...you didn't forget...did you?"

"Harry- " I started but then I heard the shower in the bath room turn off and I heard Malfoy's room door open and close. That's when I looked at the clock and realized Malfoy was right on schedule it was 8:05am and if I even wanted to eat break feast and get to class at least on time I had to get moving.

"Of course not...look I gotta go get ready, met me in the great hall in 20min for some break feast...ok?"

"yea sure see you in a bit." he gave me one last kiss and left.

Honestly I had forgotten all about our anniversary, of course I didn't say anything about it, knowing how much of a prat he could be sometimes, but it wasn't like I meant to forget I had just been so busy studying and what not. Although I couldn't understand why he would even care, when he didn't truly love me he just wanted to make Cho Chang jealous. That was the true reason why he had even asked me out, even though he didn't say it I knew it was true, Harry had made it so obvious. Every time Cho was around he would stop everything he was doing and start kissing me or start saying ' I love you' but he wasn't looking at me when he would say it he would look at Cho. It wasn't that I minded much really but it kind of hurt knowing that he was just using me...it isn't that I liked Harry...I mean I liked him but I didn't love him.

I took a quick shower of about 10min, got dressed and was heading out the door when I saw a piece of parchment on my dresser, that I knew for fact wasn't there before I had gotten in the shower. I picked up the parchment and read it at first I thought it was just another letter from Dumbledore saying when the next meeting for all the heads was, but as I started to read it nothing could prepare me for what I found.

A/N: this is my first fan fiction so please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

_Malfoys POV >>>>>>>>_

By the way Hermione ran out this morning I could only assume she had gotten the parchment. I

Then cast a lock spell on my room door so no one could enter when I heard a pop behind me and when I turned around there was my fathers face in the fire.

"Have you done what I told you to do?"

"Yes father...but why Hermione I don't under stand...why not just get Potter"

"These orders are from Voldemort you know that and if we have to hurt that filthy mudblood then so be it"

at this Malfoy tensed although he himself had called her that before, coming from his father it sounded more cruel a cruelty no one deserved not even Hermione.

"I understand" I said a bit more disappointed then I could understand why it wasn't like I cared what happened to Harry or Hermione I just thought Hermione shouldn't have be caught up in all this because she was his girl friend they didn't even love each other that prat Harry was just using her. But why do I care...

"Draco are you listening to me?"

Malfoy looked up he had been so busy with his thoughts he had forgotten he was talking to his father

"Yes father.."

"Listen to me Draco the day you said you became death eater was the day I was so proud of you DON'T disappoint me" and with another pop he was gone.

Draco sighed as he opened the door of his room and headed down stairs to the great hall for some breakfast. He wasn't worried about being late to his first class since his first class was potions and Snape never thought of punishing him. He was after all his favorite student. As he opened the double doors that lead to the great hall he coudnt help but divert his eye to a certain grifindor. She sat there with her beautiful brown hair and chocolate brown eyes full of worry. He then felt a pain in his stomach, he was starting to get guilt gut.

"Hi Dracey-po" came a voice from behind him that was none other then pansy

"What the hell do you want pansy"

" what's wrong Dracey-po you seem so angry and tense"

"Dammit pansy I told you not to call me that!"

"Im just showing you how much I love you" she said while she slipped her arm over his shoulder

"Pansy GET THE HELL OF ME!" he said as he practically tore her arm of him and pushed her aside"

"I see your in a bad mode...I come back when you feel a bit more...umm cheer ful" she started walking away but before she was half way gone she turned back and said with a wink "if you ever need me to cheer you up just come and find me" and with that she was gone.

Draco rolled his eyes and took a seat at the slytherin table next to Crabbe and Goyle who where, like always stuffing there faces with food. He couldn't help but stare at Hermione the whole time. She seemed to be talking to harry and Ron about what he could only guess was the parchment he couldn't help but wonder exactly what they were talking about.

**A/N: sorry it took so long to post this chapter but I wasn't sure how to get were I wanted to get too. anyhow I promise the next chapter will up soon . ...and hopefully longer then this one...**


	3. Chapter 3

_HPOV>>>>>>>>>_

I sat at the grifindor table next to Ron and Harry like I did every day, but today was different. Today I couldn't help but carefully review the parchment over and over in mind as I sat there quietly. I must have been staring into space because Harry started waving his hand in front of my eyes

"Mione...you there?"

I blinked for couple of seconds when I realized what was going on

"Yeah just got lost in my thoughts" I said while tiring to manege a smile.

"Honestly Mione do you actually think we would fall for that? You know we know you a lot better then that"

I looked up at Harry for some reason I felt hurt. He said he knew me but he didn't not really...

I sighed and anserw him "yeah..." was all I could manege to say.

This time Ron spoke "So what's wrong" he asked

"Well..." I thought about this for a second I didn't really want to tell them but I knew if I wanted to get to the bottom of this I was going to have to tell them.

I took in a deep breathe and spoke to the two boys who were still waiting for an anserw.

" see after harry left my room-" at this I was cut off by Ron he seemed to be staring at Harry getting redder by the moment.

"You were in her room!" I could tell he was being jealous again. I had to stop him from blowing up before they got into a big fight, and beside that I really needed to tell them about the parchment, so before harry could respond I spoke up.

"Guys this is really important and I need you so please...don't start!"

Harry sighed and Ron grunted so I knew it had worked. Before I lost the silence and they started fighting again I figured it would be the perfect time to continue with my story.

"Like I was saying...after Harry left I took a shower and got dressed and when I was about to

head down stairs to the great hall I noticed a parchment on my dresser that I knew for SURE was there when I went into the shower." at this I pulled a parchment out of my bag and read it.

" _dear miss granger, _

_the end is near for you, for when you least __expect _it to happen we will get you day or night we will always be watching you. The end is very near." As I finished reading the parchment I added

"No one signed it"

I sighed as I put away the parchment and then I looked at Ron and harry for there input.

There was a moment of silence until Ron said

"Was that suppose to be threatening letter?"

I looked at him confused

"Yea I suppose it is..."

He broke out laughing and Harry even chuckled a bit

"That was a horrible threatening letter" I couldn't believe he wasn't taking this serious I glared at him and he spoke.

"Look Mione who ever wrote that is probably just wanting to scare you"

"I think Rons right Hermione...but we should still take precautions" harry agreed with Ron

inside I knew he was about to suggest we go to Dumbledore for help but I had to ask...

"What do you mean?"

"Well maybe we should go to Dumbledore..."

"We cant! He has his hand full enough with out my problems..."

"Hermione you know this is the best thing to do...as weird and un-real as the letter may sound...who ever wrote this could be serious...they could really be after you..."

I knew harry was right and I knew he was only trying to protect me..even if he was using me I know he really cares about me... not as a girl friend but more of a friend.

"I guess your right..."

"We should probably do it as soon as possible...we should probably go to him now."

I looked up at him

"And miss class!"

"Hermione!" Ron said almost shocked

"How can you be worried about class when their could be someone after you!"

"I don't want to fall behind in class Ron, especially when the class is potions!"

"Mione im sure Dumbledore" will excuse you once he finds out what happened." Harry tried to reassure me.

"I guess your right..."

"so its settled were going to see Dumbledore" Ron said

"Wait" I said as I herd my stomach growl

"What now mione!" Ron whined

"Well..." I started, hoping no one could hear my stomach.

"Can I eat first..." they both exchanged looks

"Um... yea..sure" they responded together I couldn't help but smile as I gobbled down my food...I kept thinking the same thought over and over... that maybe thing will work out fine after all.

**A/N: so here it is chapter three told you would be up soon : ) don't forget to review please!**


End file.
